Dangerous Beauty
by butterflysInmybrain
Summary: Love.. I have never knew what love is. Never have i understood other feeling than pain and sorrow. Until now. Until these sick, twisted and sadistic games. No. There is no time for feelings. This is the time to fulfill my promise... A promise to win... PeetaXOCXCato
1. Chapter 1

Pain. A sudden shock of pain runs through my body. It hits my heart like an arrow. No one can make me feel such agony but the cry of my little sister.

"NO! … NO!"

I open my eyes. She lays there clutching on my sides. Crying.

Of course.

It's Reaping day.

I quickly wrap my arms around her small, fragile body. She clings to me like her life depended on it. Slowly I start to rock back and forth trying to comfort her.

"Shh… Shh.. It's okay. Everything's okay. It was just a dream. You were just dreaming." I carefully stroke her soft blond locks and hug her even tighter.

"Me… It was me." she quietly mutters through her uneven sobs as more tears fall from her red, swollen eyes. I tenderly wipe away the tears rolling down her cheeks and place her head closer to my heart.

"I know.. I know.. But it's not. It's your first year Prim, your name has been in there only once. They're not going to pick you." I try to sound sweet, calm and confident, but all I can manage is a little whisper. I just can't stand her tears. It pains me so much to see her cry or even to see her sweet innocent smile vanish from her round face. Prim. Sweet, innocent, pure, kind. She is just a child whodoesn'tdeserve all of this.

"You need to rest Prim. Go to sleep."

"I can't…" she sobs into the crock of my neck.

"Just try. Just try."

I feel Prim moving closer to my ear. She whispers so quietly that only I can hear it. As if it matters. No one would hear us. We are alone in this room. If you can call it a room. Despite it I look deep into her eyes and nod. I lay her down on our bed and pull the ripped piece of material that we call a blanket over her now relaxed body. She smiles warmly at me and my heart melts. I can almost feel happiness. I take her hand stroking it softly and start to sing.

Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise.  
Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.  
Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.  
Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

I can hear her sweet husky voice join mine. We end the lullaby together. I smile a little. I only smile when I'm with Prim. I sometimes force a smile when Katniss tells a joke wrong, but only little Prim can make my face lit up with joy.

"You remember the song. Now try to get a little bit of rest."I look at the broken clock on the table. "Okay. I have to go."

"Where?"

"I just have to go."

Prim nods and closes her eyes.

I walk out of the room and quietly go downstairs trying not to wake Katniss. She needs to rest too.. I put on my brown leather jacket, leather shoes and put my long thick black hair into a single braid down my back. I softly pet Prim's cat and walk out the door. Warm rays of sunshine hit my dirty face. The weather is wonderful. The whole Seam smells like it's the beginning of spring again. I roll my eyes. How ironic. Such a beautiful blood stained day. Soon I reach the border of District 12. The electricity of the fence is turned off like every other day since there is no sound. I look around and spot no one. I swiftly and safely get through the fence and head straight to the forest. I can already smell the wonderful scent off the woods, which reminds me of my past, when I hear a silent call.

"Callista! … Calli!"I turn around and spot Katniss running to catch up with me.

"Shh! Do you want all Panem to hear you?"I scold her smirking while she tries to catch her breath.

"What am I supposed to do? You're the one whodidn'twait for me!"Katniss pouts as we head to find our bows deeper into the forest.

"I just wanted you to get your beauty sleep and get ready for this very, very, very special day!"I exclaim with sarcasm dripping from my every word. I throw my hands into the air trying to imitate our District's overly happy escort Effie Trinket. Katniss bursts into fits of laughter. At least she can have a little fun.

While having an everyday conversation between us we find our bows. We take them and I also take my knife collection. We don't waste any time and start our hunt. I wield a bow perfectly. I never miss. Me and Katniss love to have a little competition between us. Usually I win because I have been using a bow since I was 4. Well I used to live in this very same forest. I thought myself how to hunt and survive in harshest conditions. Maybe that's why I'm so cold and unfeeling. I lived in the woods till I was eight when a little nine year old girl found me. That girl was Katniss. She offered me home and a family. I will never be able to repay her for everything she has done for me. She also gave me my name. I never knew mine. She named me Callista [Kalysta]. It means the most beautiful. I have no idea why she gave me that name. I'm nowhere near pretty. Not that I care. All I care about is providing for my family and making sure they are safe and healthy. Well as healthy as district 12 habitants can be.

I spot a squirrel on the tall tree branch. Unfortunately so does Katniss. She tries to shoot it, but misses, because it's too high in the tree. The startled squirrel tries to get away but I get it with my arrow. It falls right to Katniss feet. She picks it up.

"Wow… I will never be able to shoot so good. How did you do that?"She states in admiration.

"Well I am a natural." I wink playfully at her. She lets out a giggle.

Suddenly we hear a sound somewhere in the bushes. It gets louder and louder. It seems to be a big animal. A deer maybe. But bigdoesn'talways mean a lot of meat. Sometimes it's dangerous. Me and Katniss share a look and load our bows. We silently wait for our pray. Someone parts the bushes and steps out. Turns out it's not an animal.

"Good morning ladies!" Gale smiles at us. I roll my eyes.

"Hey.." says Katniss and puts the bow down.

"A moment there and I would have shot you." I state still keeping my bow loaded. Gale smirks a little and I can see a slight blush on his cheeks. He always blushes when I look into his grey eyes. I have no idea why. Maybe hedoesn'tlike the fact that I look at him ordoesn'tlike me. I guess I don't understand feelings at all.

"Well, thisisn'tthe death games. Yet." he growls slightly. For a moment there I forgot what day it is. Soon we will have to go home and make ourselves look pretty for the Capital scum. Then while fake smiles are plastered across our faces we will have to see little children get reaped and taken away from their families to their certain death. During that you will pray with everything you have that itwouldn'tbe you. Ha. What a lovely celebration we have. The Hunger Games. Where the odds are never in District 12 favor.

After all three of us have a very good hunt, we head to our favorite spot to take a break and rest. I sit down in between them and gaze at the forest. I am aware of Gale, who watches my every movement. We all stay silent because we know that the games are on each of our minds. Gale shifts and looks at us both.

"We could do it you know. Take off, live in the woods what we do anyway. Callista has lived there before. She survived."

"They'd catch us. Cut our tongues or worse. We wouldn't make it five miles." Katniss says.

"Besides we have to many kids." I join the conversation. Gale shifts at my comment. This makes me a little uncomfortable. But to think about little Prim living in the woods makes my heart sting. "I'm never having kids." I add.

"I might, if Ididn'tlive here." Mumbles Gale.

"But you do live here." I argue.

"But what if _we_ didn't?" Gale looks into my eyes. I send him a confused look.

"Oh.. I forgot." He takes his eyes away from mine and takes a big loaf of bread out of his bag.

"Wow.. Is this real?" Katniss takes the bread and inhales the delicious and warm smell.

"Happy Hunger Games!" Gale salutes us with fake glee.

"And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" Says Katniss while imitating that disgusting capital accent.

We split the bread in three equal pieces. I take a bite of mine and put it safely in my bag. For Prim.

"How many times is your name there?" Katniss asks Gale while munching on her bread.

"Forty two. I guess the oddsaren'texactly in my favor." Kaniss eyes widen. She had her name in there twenty five times. I had my name in there fifty times. But no one knew. Everyone thought that I only had my name in there twenty times. When our dad died I pleaded one of the higher rank peacekeepers to allow me to take an early tesserae. For that I had my name written in there thirty times. I don't regret it. Katniss and Prim needed the food very much, since Momcouldn'tdo anything. Or she justdidn'twant to. I had to do everything I can to make sure they don't die of hunger. Thank god they never suspected anything.

A few minutes later we say our goodbyes and head home. Me and Katniss head for the Hob first. I wanted her to go home but she is very stubborn. Me and Katniss never barter together though. It's better this way. We meet at the entrance a few moments later and go home. To make ourselves look pretty for our death.


	2. Chapter 2

She stands near the window. She looks like a little bird about to fly away from this horrible place. Prim. Glowing like a little flower. She has her hair braided in two braids and is wearing Katniss old reaping clothes.

"You look beautiful!" I squat down next to her and hug her trembling body. She's scared. My body tenses. I will protect her. Then I notice that her blouse is tucking out of her skirt in the back. It looks like a little tail. I let her go and tuck her blouse.

"You better tuck in that tail little duck!" I smile at her.

"Quack! Quack!" she giggles loudly. I can't help but laugh.

"Quack yourself." I nudge her tummy. Then I take the piece of still warm bread out of my bag and give it to Prim. Her little innocent face lights up.

"I laid something out for you both too." I hear my mom speak from the back of the kitchen. She has laid something out for me?

"Thanks." Katniss mutters quietly. I nod speechless and make my way towards my room where I find a tub with warm water. Warm? I have to thank my mom later for heating it for me. I take my time to wash all the dirt and sweat of my body. I have never taken a bath before the reaping. I have never seen the point of it. I always went in my ordinary hunting clothes thus earning a few disgusted glances from the peacekeepers or the richer families. Not that I cared. I even wash my long thick black hair. I get out of the tub and dry myself. I take a glance at my and Prim's bed. I can't believe my eyes. An incredible white strapless dress is lying there waiting for me to put it on. This is one of mom's most treasured dresses. I have no idea why she lets me wear it. It's incredibly beautiful. I carefully put the dress on and brush my hair. I take a short glance at the broken mirror before I go downstairs. I stop in my tracks. A beautiful, elegant girl is looking back at me through the smithereens. My crystal blue eyes are like little diamonds in the dark. I shake my head and leave the room.

"Wow.. Just wow.." Katniss whispers while looking at me. I walk to her and put my arm on her shoulder squeezing it a bit. I stand there towering over her. Now I can clearly see the height difference. I'm much taller than her. I'm taller than any girl in district 12.

"You are so beautiful Callista!" Prim smiles at me "I wish I looked like you!"

"Oh no! I wish I looked like you little duck!" I giggle. That's when we hear the first siren. The horrible sound hurts my ears. It tells us that the reaping is in an hour. Prim stiffens and starts to breathe faster. I clench my fists. Katniss notices this and comes to sit next to us. She turns to Prim.

"Hey, you want to see what I got you today? It's a mockingjay pin. And as long as you have it nothing bad will happen to you." Prim takes the little round pin with her shaking hands and smiles a little.

"I promise." I suddenly add. This seems to calm Prim until the next siren. That means that we have to go. And maybe not come back. Mom quickly comes and hugs us all. She doesn't say anything. She doesn't need to. No words can help us now. Nothing can help us now.

We stand up and Prim takes a deep breath. I take her hand and squeeze it reassuringly. Katniss takes her other hand and we head out to meet our fate. I'm not scared. I'm not scared for myself. I'm terrified for Katniss and little Prim. It's her first year. She is protected as much as possible. I try to control my heartbeat.

We reach the Justice building in silence and take our places in the line. Ha. I dryly laugh to myself. Justice building? Where is the justice in this sadistic event? Posters are hanging throughout all the square like it's some kind of festival or celebration. Every year all the district 12 people do is celebrate the death of their children. I her Prim sob and look back. Katniss is trying to comfort her.

"Next." Husky voice interrupts my thoughts. I stick my finger out to the woman and feel a little sting. I keep my eyes on Prim and see her relax a little. I sight and take my place in the crowd of fifteen year old girls. All of them stare at me in awe. The boys can't take their eyes of me. I start to feel uneasy. I never liked a lot of attention. I keep looking around trying to find Katniss and Gale. I spot Katniss and she gives me a small comforting smile. I also spot Gale in the far back. His mouth is open and the blush is back on his cheeks. So he spotted me too. I wave at him but he's too breathless to say anything. A screechy voice of a very annoying woman brings me back to earth.

"Welcome! Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games! .. And .. may the odds be ever in your favor!" I almost throw up at the sound of this phrase. I can see two people on the stage. The annoying strawberry near the microphone and our mayor. Haymitch Abernathy is nowhere to be seen. I guess he's lying somewhere half dead. He is the only hunger Games winner left in district 12. I will never understand how he was able to win.

"Here is a special film brought to you from the capitol!" Effie shrieks in her disgusting accent. I pay no attention to the film. I keep thinking of Prim and Katniss. No matter what happens I will protect them. I have to repay them somehow for giving me a home and a loving family. They showed me what is worth living and fighting for. I owe them my life.

"Now, the time has come for us to select a courageous young man and woman, for the honor of representing district 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games!" I can hear my heart beating loudly. My hands feel numb. My throat is dry.

"As usual – Ladies first!" The screeching strawberry walks confidently to the huge bowl of names. Thousands of names. Prim is in there only once. Once. But Katniss… I somehow manage to take a breath. I watch as a glittering pink hand reaches into the bowl and quickly takes out a note with someone's name written on it. That someone's destiny is sealed. Their time has been counted. Effie comes back to the microphone and bends out the note. I squeeze my eyes shut. I hold my breath in… and beg.. Please not Katniss.. Please not Prim.. Please not.. me.. Effie leans into the microphone and takes a breath..

I can feel myself slipping away..

I can't hear.. or see anything..

My whole body goes numb from the pain..

My blood stops in my veins..

My heart stops beating..

"Primrose Everdeen!"


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness. All I can see is darkness. All I can hear is a loud buzzing in my ears. I can't breathe. I'm frozen – my whole body feels numb. My eyes are wide open and tears are threatening to fall. It can't be her. It's just not possible. She's been protected as much as possible. Me an Katniss forbade Prim to take tesserae. Her name was in there only once. ONCE. In thousands of notes. Mine was fifty. It was supposed to be me.. Me..

"Where are you dear?" sickening Effie's voice brings me back to reality. "Don't be shy! Come up here!"

I start to shake uncontrollably. I see sad and shocked faces of all the people in the square. Some start to mutter something. A twelve year old. A little child.

I turn around and spot Katniss. Oh no.. I can see it in her eyes. She's broken. She stumbles back but someone catches her. Her face is stone hard and hollow.

Then I see a little figure step out timidly out of the group of twelve year olds. Her whole body trembles. She takes small, uncertain steps towards the stage. Her face is paper white and terrified. Her most horrible nightmare came true. She passes the group of fifteen year olds and I can see her little tail sticking out. Prim. My anger finally builds up. Before I know what I'm doing I'm making my way towards her. I don't need to push anyone. Everyone steps out of my way.

"Prim!" A scream rips out of my throat. I can't recognize my voice. It's cold, scary, dangerous and.. sad.

"Prim!" I scream even louder. All the attention is now on me. Two peacekeepers come towards me and try to force me to go back. Prim turns around and I can see crystal clear tears run down her face. No. I will not allow this. I will not let them take little sweet Prim away. What I do next surprises everyone. Even me.

"I volunteer!" I try to get away from the peacekeepers "I volunteer!" I repeat even louder. I free myself and push away the peacekeepers.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Silence. Everyone holds their breaths. They are shocked. No one has ever volunteered in District 12. I can see a few girls start to cry.

"I believe we have a volunteer!" Effie exclaims happily. I run to Prim and hug my little sister tightly. She is cold as ice.

"Prim you need to get out of here." I whisper softly. I can't cry. I won't show any weakness.

"NO!" Suddenly shouts Prim. I cup her face in my hand and look into her eyes.

"You need to get out of here. I'm so sorry Prim. Go find Katniss now." My voice breaks at the end.

"NO!" Prim clings to me crying. "I won't let you Callista! NO!"

"Prim please leave!" I shout a little. I can feel the weight being lifted of me.

"Go get them Beautiful.." Gale whispers to me and carries Prim away. She tries to break away, squirms in his arms and shouts my name. She reaches her little hand at me. But it's too late..

"Dramatic turn of events in Distrct 12 everyone!" Effie chirps. "District 12 very first volunteer! Bring her up!" The peacekeepers surround me. As if I would try to run. I shake their hands of my back and glare at the stage. I take the stairs and meet overjoyed Effies's eyes. She grabs my hand and rushes me to the microphone.

"What's your name dear?"

"Callista Everdeen." I voice sounds calm and confident.. Almost dangerous.

"Oh, I bet my buttons that was your sister wasn't it?" she grins stupidly.

"Yes." I state coldly.

"What an incredibly beautiful lady we have here!" I roll my eyes. "Congratulations on becoming the first volunteer!" she sings to the shocked crowd. I scan the crowd trying to find Prim. And I do. Katniss is holding her. They are kneeling in the section of sixteen year olds. Kneeling. Katniss is crying and stroking her little sister's hair slowly. I calm down. It's okay. It will be okay.. They have each other.

"Give it up for the lovely Callista Everdeen!" Effie peeps and starts to clap. To my surprise and admiration no one claps. The whole crowd is dead silent. Slowly every person in the crowd raises their left hand, kisses their three middle fingers and raises the fingers proudly in the air towards me. I stand there stunned. It's a forgotten sign of District 12. It means admiration, it means thanks.. Mainly it means a goodbye to a beloved person.. Beloved? Since when I'm beloved? No one cared for me or about me. Most of these people didn't even know I existed. That changed when I volunteered. I take it as a gesture against the games, against the sadism. District 12 doesn't agree and doesn't forgive the Capital for what they are doing. I can say that now I'm very proud of my district.

"Oh well! Let's move on. Now for the boys!" Talking gumball rolls itself to the other huge bowl of names. She sticks her hand in the bowl and takes a note from deep down. She struts back into her place and unfolds the note.

"Peeta Mellark!"

Oh no. Not him. Not that I know him. I actually never noticed him. Only in school I sometimes caught him staring at me. With the same blush plastered across his face. It's because he helped Katniss. By doing so, he helped me. Not to starve. When my early tesserae ended Katniss was still eleven years old and couldn't take one. I asked for another early tesserae but the mayor himself forbade it. He stated that he can't allow a little girl get reaped for the Hunger Games. He didn't know that I was already playing the games. With the hunger itself. We were starving for a few days when Katniss brought us warm bread. She told the whole story to me. She admitted that now – she owes him. Inside I knew that I owe him too.

Peeta looks confident and calm. Our eyes meet and I can see that he is also scared and.. kind of.. happy? He takes his place next to me.

"Here you go! District 12 tributes! Well, come on shake hands you two!" she waves at us. I turn to Peeta and spot his flustered cheeks. We shake hands. My palms seem so cold and hard against his warm and soft ones.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Effie turns us around. A few peacekeepers walk to us, handcuff us and lead us into the Justice Building. I hear the huge metal doors close loudly behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

I stroke the soft velvet couch. It reminds me of one of my mom's dresses. Mom. I'm waiting here for them. My family. To say my last goodbye. I have to stay strong for them. No tears. No weakness. No trembling. I will remain calm and collected.. cold for the cameras. I will not appear as an easy prey. I have to embrace the fact that I won't come back here. Maybe. I'm not the one to back down, no matter how hard it is. I survived in the wild once. I will survive again. At least I will try.

"You have three minutes." Peacekeeper escorts my family in. Prim runs straight into my arms. Mom walks in slowly and stands next to us. Katniss is not with them.

"Shh.. Shh.. It's fine Prim. It's okay. We don't have much time. Listen Prim.. Listen!" I look into her teary eyes. "Don't take extra food; it's not worth putting your name in there more times. Katniss will hunt. She will bring game. So will Gale. You can sell cheese from your goat."

"Just try to win.. Maybe you can?.." Prim strokes my cheek.

"Yeah.. I have survived in the wild before, haven't I? It will be a piece of cake." I lie.

"You can hunt and you are smart.. Please come back!" I smile at my little sister. She does care for me. She takes my hand and puts something in my palm. It's the Mockingjay pin. The one that Katniss gave her to..

"To protect you.." Prim whispers and hugs me.

"Thank you." I kiss her forehead and look at mom.

"You can't break apart again. Not like when dad died.." I can't believe what I'm saying. After the death of our father I didn't talk to mom for a very long time. I was very hurt and even colder than Katniss, who in time tried to forgive her. I wasn't hurt that she left me. I was hurt that she left them.. Her real daughters.

"I won't."

"Not that you won't.. You can't. I'm not going to be there any more, you are the only one they have. Don't leave them alone. No matter what you see on that screen, no matter what you feel you have to be there for them and won't let them fall apart.. You understand?" I look hopefully into her eyes and she nods.

"I'm very proud to call you my daughter.. Thank you.." This catches me of guard. I instantly hug her and tell her not to cry.

"Your time is up." Two peacekeepers step in the room.

"NO!" Prim clings to me with all her force. "No.. Please!"

"Prim.. Let go." I almost tear up but stop myself. One of the peacekeepers lift her up and carry her out. Again.. she's calling my name.

"I love you both! I will try to win! I will try my hardest. I promise Prim.." The big wooden door closes. I'm left alone. But not for long. Katniss bursts in and almost crushes my in a hug.

"Calli! Why the hell did you do that? I could have volunteered.. I would have.." she lets me go and I take her braid into my hands and twirl it around.

"You have to take care of your family Catnip.." I smirk at her nickname "And I have a debt to pay.." I let go of her braid and she takes my hand and squeezes it.

"My family? You are a part of my family Calli! What am I going to do without you? You are the only one who understands me, we've been through a lot together.. as sisters.." she looks down and I see a tear roll down her cheeks.

"You have no idea what you mean to me.. You always reminded me of my dad.. Our father.." Katniss sobs quietly. I remind her of our dad? So that's why she always told me everything, trusted me. "I always looked up to you and respected you.. Just promise that you will come back okay? Please.." I hug her tightly and whisper a certain..

"I promise.." She lets me go and kisses my forehead. Like an older sister. She is my older sister. I wipe her tears away before a peacekeeper leads her out.

To my surprise someone opens the door. Again.

Gale steps in the room and quietly closes the door. I look into his eyes and can't see the blush. Only determination. I surprise myself when I run into his arms. He seems surprised too.

"I'm fine.. I am.." I whisper into the crock of his neck. Close to his ear. This sends shivers down his spine.

"I know." He definitely seems determined. "Listen to me. You're stronger than they are. Your stronger then all of them. You are. It will be hard to get a bow so quickly grab the knives. You are wonderful with them. Show them how good you are. All they want is a big show right? That's all they want. You will survive. You know how to hunt."

"Animals.." I say stunned. That's the longest time he ever spoken to me.. ever.

"There is no difference Callista." He whispers my name softly.

"There are twenty four of us and only one comes out." I look into his eyes.

"It's going to be you. You.." He strokes my cheek. "You have to come back.. come back to me." He leans in and slowly presses his lips against mine. I'm too shocked to do anything. "You never had any idea how much I care about you." He smiles a little. "Do everything you can to win.."

"I will.. Goodbye." I barely choke out.

"See you soon." Then he leaves.

And I am left alone with my destiny. All alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Cameras. Cameras everywhere. The whole train station is filled with them. Every single one is trying to capture my every movement, especially my face. What do they expect? A helpless, terrified, shacking District 12 tribute? Hell no. I put on my stone face. I'm very good at hiding emotions. It's because I don't know how to express them. Nor do I have them. I glare at everything I see. I won't be scared. I will scare others. The games have already started. So I start to play. I take a glance at one of the huge screens. I'm very pleased with the way I look. Bored, cold, strong, dangerous and… and.. very beautiful. Very. I can't recognize myself. My anger grows. Here I am trying to look scary, but I still look incredibly lovable and beautiful. That white dress doesn't help either. It makes me look innocent. Overall I look beautiful but deadly.

Peeta, on the other hand, looks almost the exact opposite of me. It's very obvious that he cried. Red watery eyes and red nose. He takes small steps and looks uncertain, but not scared. Thank god. He actually smiles at the cameras and waves a little. It disgusts me. He smiles at people, who will enjoy watching us die. Smile and wave then, Peeta.

The pink bundle of 'joy' struts behind us. She has an unimaginably big smile plastered across her face. Figures. She takes our hands and we look at the cameras for the last time. This time I put on a smirk and wink towards the camera. Two can play at this game. Besides, that will make Katniss and Prim giggle a little. I'm sure of it.

I take a glance at the screen again. Perfect. My smirk isn't only flirty and beautiful. It's dangerous. It warns others that I'm not an easy prey. That I have a lot up my sleeve and I am mysterious. It even looks like it says "Get ready. You will see what you have never imagined." That will get the Capital bastards interested.

Pinky turns us around and we finally board the train. I enter the most beautiful room that I have ever been to. Or will be. It's so elegant and not very colorful. Besides there's food everywhere. Cupcakes, pies, cookies, small sandwiches, rainbow colored drinks. Too bad I'm not hungry. Effie comes in after us.

"Yes I know! It's amazing! But wait till you see your rooms. This is one of the gifts from the Capital. You can enjoy everything even though it's just for a little while." She flashes her snow white smile at us. For a little while? So even she thinks that we will die soon. How nice of her to encourage us.

"Your rooms are on the second car. We will be having dinner on 7pm sharp! Have fun you two!" she giggles and disappears into the next car. Have fun? I intend to.

There's an awkward silence between us. But I like it. Sadly Peeta breaks it.

"Have you ever met him?" he asks timidly.

"Who?" I ask him while taking a very delicious looking red cupcake.

"Haymitch?"

"Yeah. I think I stepped over him a few times." I answer half-heartedly while nibbling on this sweet red paradise. My answer seems funny to him and he laughs a little. I finish my cupcake and without another word I leave the car.

Well Effie was right. My room is stunning. The walls are midnight blue and the furniture is mainly green. I love it. It reminds me of a starry night sky in the middle of the forest. Forest. District 12. Katniss and Prim. Gale.. It reminds me of them too. Not good. It's better if I don't think of it. But I just can't forget the promise I made. And I can't forget my sisters. Never.

The next few hours I walk around the room and search the closets and drawers. They are filled with colorful, beautiful blouses, pants, skirts and dresses. There are a lot of shoes also. I look through shelve of books. Unfortunately I don't find anything worth my time. Before I know it, it's 7pm. I don't waste my time in changing the clothes or hair. There's no point.

I walk out of my room and step into the dining car. I see Effie fixing her makeup and Peeta already sitting next to an empty seat.

"Where's Haymitch?" I ask them.

"He's probably in the bar car." Effie answers quite angrily. I can see why. She has to stand him every year.

I sit across Peeta. Dinner is served almost immediately. I'm still not very hungry. I don't eat that much. Despite it I want to gain some weight before the Games so I fill my plate and dig in. Peeta looks hungry though. Effie also joins us.

"Well, at least you know how to eat properly." I glare at her. Past tributes from District 12 have never seen so much food in their entire lives. She will never understand what real hunger is. My mother thought me how to use a fork and a knife. Peeta is baker's son. That explains a lot.

After dinner all of us head to the other car to watch the replay of Panem's Reaping day. I'm not really into watching it. But a few tributes somehow get my attention. The monstrous looking male tribute - Cato from District 2. He almost leaps onto the stage and volunteers. Figures. He's a career, trained all his life to kill other children. But he is quite handsome. Reminds me of Peeta. Good looks will help them get sponsors. But I have a feeling Cato's going to cause a lot of problem. Other is a redhead sly looking female tribute from District 5. I don't quite catch her name, but she reminds me of a fox. What catches my attention the most is the female tribute - Rue from District 11. A small twelve year old girl with dark skin, brown hair and dazzling dark brown eyes. She instantly reminds me of Prim. Not the way she looks but the way she acts. Terrified, innocent, pure.. She smiles weakly when no one volunteers. They show District 12 the last. How Prim's name is chosen. How she takes small steps to the stage. How I run after her calling her name. My voice sounds desperate, cold, dangerous and loving. How I fight the peacekeepers and volunteer for her. How Gale tears my little sister away from me and I take my place on the stage. How the whole District 12 refuses to clap and reaches their hands towards me. Heartbreaking. Effie sights a little and smiles at me. Peeta smileas at me also.

"You looked stunning today Callista." He glances at me. I look at him and he turns away quickly. I really don't know what to answer. No one called me beautiful before.

"Oh yes! You took my breath away! Literally! We have something in common my dear!" She giggles dreamily. I roll my eyes at her.

The program ends and we head to our rooms to rest.

"Goodnight!" Peeta smiles warmly at me with a blush on his cheeks.

"Night." I answer with no emotion and close the door.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up to the annoying voice of pink gumball.

"Wake up my dear! It's going to be a big, big, big day! And I have great news for you!" she giggle loudly and as I assume leaves to have breakfast.

Groaning I get out of bed and half asleep stumble to the bathroom. I turn on cold water. I'm used to it. Besides it helps me wake up. I wash my whole body with as it seems vanilla scented soap and shampoo. It smells really nice. I get out of the shower fully awake. I look through the closets. If a white dress makes me look innocent, then a black one will..

"Aha!" I say practically to no one. I found a black short dress. Excellent. It will show a different side of me. I walk back to the toilet and dry my hair with some kind of device that was near a towel. My hair curl up instantly. I like it. I put the dress on and some black shoes. I look at the mirror. My blue eyes stand out perfectly. I'm almost at the door when I remember the pin. I take it out of the white dress and pin it to the black one. I remember Prim and Katniss. Last night they slept together with mom, hugging each other tight. I know it. Katniss will look after them. She will. I exit my room and reach the dining car.

I step into the dining room and immediately spot Haymitch and Peeta. Haymitch looks like he has quite a hangover. He chuckles to himself a little. Peeta is holding a cup of brown fluid in it and looks a little confused. Peeta notices me and almost drops the cup blushing. Then Haymitch notices me.

"Oh! Good morning Beautiful! Come on sit! Sit!" he gestures towards an empty seat across from him, near Peeta. I don't question the nickname, but raise an eyebrow and sit next to Peeta. He stiffens when I walk past him.

"Good morning." I say to both of them. I'll try my best to be polite.

"Good morning." Stammers Peeta.

"Is something wrong?" I ask him while making a huge sandwich.

"No. It's just.. You smell and look very nice." He says awkwardly and tries to hide his blush by lowering his head.

I smile at his comment. Wait.. Smile? I actually smiled? But I only smile when I'm with Prim. I smile at her innocence, purity, kindness and cuteness. Maybe Peeta is just the same.. Kind and nice. It's not good. Kind people have a way of working their way inside me and rooting there. The more I think about it – I really don't want to fight against Peeta. I owe him. There are twenty two more tributes. Someone else will kill him. I won't have to. I take a huge bite of my sandwich.

Just then Effie bursts into the room. I was wrong. She doesn't look like a gumball anymore. More like a.. banana. Even her skin is yellow. She's holding a cup of coffee I assume. She curses under her nose a little and then notices me.

"You look stunning darling! Like always! I gave wonderful news!" She giggles and steps closer. "The whole Capital loves you!"

"What?" I choke on my sandwich. Peeta and Haymitch both look confused.

"The even gave you a name! The Angel of Mercy!" she giggles happily again. "Everyone is talking about you! A few people called me yesterday! Apparently the whole Capital thinks that you are incredibly beautiful, brave and self-sacrificing! You will definitely have a lot of sponsors sweetie! All of them are really interested in you!" I look at her stunned. "Oh! I'm late!" with that she runs out of the room.

Questioningly I look at Peeta and Haymitch. Both of them shrug their shoulders.

"Congratulations." Haymitch eyes me carefully and hiccups. He is still pretty drunk. Peeta looks a little uncomfortable. We finish our breakfast in silence. After that we just sit there while our stomachs digest the food.

"Ok. So when do we start?." Peeta asks Haymitch suddenly.

"Start what?" Haymitch looks at Peeta with his red eyes. Peeta looks annoyed. Can't blame him. I just sit there and enjoy the view.

"Well you are our mentor.."

"Wait, wait.." Haymitch interrupts him. "Mentor? Most of you aren't in such a hurry.." He trails of.

"Aren't you suppose to give us advice on how to survive and get sponsors?" I glare at him.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive." Apparently he thinks it's really funny, because he starts to laugh loudly. He picks up a bottle full of red liquid, wine most definitely, and fills his glass with it.

"Ha. Ha. How funny." I state coldly. Haymitch brings his glass close to his lips.

"Only not to us." Peeta knocks the glass out of his hands. It shatters on the floor, sending the bloodred liquid running toward the back of the train. Haymitch looks at the floor and then at Peeta. He swings his hand and hits Peeta right in the jaw. Poor boy falls down after the impact. Haymitch reaches for the bottle again, but this time a grab a knife and stab it really deep into the table between his outstretched fingers and the bottle filled with alcohol. This catches him of guard. He leans back on his chair and looks at me. The glare and determination is clearly on my face.

"What does this all mean? Did I get a couple of fighters this year?" He looks at Peeta who tries to get some ice. "Don't. It'll look like you had a fight with another tribute before the games. It will mean that you are ready and vicious. As for you.." He looks at me seriously. "Can you hit anything else with that knife, besides the table?" he asks curious.

I pull the knife out and stand up. I look at the painting at the back of the room. It's a painting of some sort of animal. Looks like a wild pig. Fifteen feet away from me. I grip the blade tightly and throw it at the painting. Blade lodges itself right in the wild pig's eye. As always. Haymitch looks very surprised and impressed. I smirk at him.

"Stand there. Both of you." He gestures to the middle of the room. We listen to him and do as he says. He looks at us carefully. "Well you both look strong. After the stylists to their 'magic', you will look quite incredible I say. Especially you sweetheart." He looks at me with curiosity. It gets dark inside. I bet we are in the tunnel.

"There it is!" Peeta almost runs to the window. We reached the Capital. I join him. A lot of people are looking at us and shouting something, waving, some are blowing kisses towards me. Peeta smiles back and starts to wave.

"Come on! One of them might be rich!" He smiles at the crowd again. I also start to wave and occasionally wink at them. A few of them almost fainted. God I hate these bastards. I put on a smirk. But the words that Peeta said still linger in my head. He has a plan. From the very start he was very nice to the cameras.. and me. He won't give up so easily. The nice Peeta will fight and might try to kill me. Too bad honey – I think to myself. I have already started a hard fight for survival. I also have a strategy. You all will see what I can do..


End file.
